


Lesson Learned

by jdjunkie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Early Days, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1745531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdjunkie/pseuds/jdjunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it hadn't been such a great idea, introducing Teal'c to the simple pleasures of a summer evening stroll in the park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson Learned

**Author's Note:**

> Promptfic for fignewton, who asked for: Teal'c and Daniel: a happy moment for the two of them.

"What do you think?" Daniel took a greedy slurp of his ice cream and took a moment to enjoy watching Teal'c enjoy his first taste of the world's favorite dessert. This world. Earth's. His world, and now Teal'c's.  
  
Teal'c took a tentative lick of the chocolate chip cone, looked at it thoughtfully and raised one eyebrow in appreciation. Well, it was probably appreciation. It was hard to tell.  
  
"It is most flavorful," Teal'c intoned.  
  
Daniel nodded and took another swipe at his own ice cream - pure vanilla. Original and best. "Good. Beats jello. Just don't tell Sam I said that."  
  
Teal'c gave him an unreadable sideways look and ate some more. Pretty much took the whole thing down in one go.  
  
"Er, It's best not to  ..."  
  
Daniel could tell when the brain freeze hit. Both of Teal'c's eyebrows shot up in unison and his forehead furrowed. It was the most animated Daniel had ever seen his teammate's normally implacable features. "I should have warned you. Sorry. It's not a good idea to, um, eat it all at once."  
  
Teal'c finished the remaining tip of the cone and turned towards Daniel, who shifted uncomfortably on the swing next to his. Maybe it hadn't been such a great idea, introducing Teal'c to the simple pleasures of a summer evening stroll in the park. Hammond had thought it was a good idea, though, so here they were. The playground was quiet in the gentle end-of-the-day sunshine, the young children taken home to bed, some less than happy to be dragged away from the playtime fun. School beckoned the next day, the eighth day of Teal'c's adventure with the Tauri.  
  
"I will know this for the next time," Teal'c said, solemnly. "It is part of what O'Neill calls my ... hell of a learning curve."  
  
Daniel smiled and took another hit of vanilla. "You'll like us when you get to know us. Don't judge us by what you see on the TV news. There are good things, too."  
  
Teal'c turned his gaze from Daniel and looked across the park. The trees sushed in the light breeze, ducks played and squabbled on the nearby pond. Daniel wondered how alien it must seem.  
  
"Such as ice cream," Teal'c said.  
  
"Such as ice cream," Daniel agreed.  
  
They swung slowly in unison, each with one foot firmly on the ground, watching the sun go down.  
  
Tomorrow, they'd fight the Goa'uld.   
  
ends  



End file.
